


You are a mess, Lance

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hot Topic, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), One-Shot, Pidge and Hunk being sneaky, Shopping au, Strangers to Lovers, geeky keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Shopping can be fun, until a cute guy comes into a store and stress starts to take over the shopping experience~Hunk asked Lance if he could help him find a birthday gift for his girlfriend, Shay. But, when they go into Hot Topic and a cute mullet boy comes in, Lance's stress level goes over the line.





	You are a mess, Lance

 

"Come on, Lance! I need your help!" Hunk asked Lance, while eating breakfast in their apartment. Hunk wanted to go to the mall to get Shay, his girlfriend, a birthday gift. Hunk didn't know what to get her, so he asked Lance to come with him and help him choose. "Hunk, she's your girlfriend! I don't know what she likes." Lance said with a mouth full of cereal. Hunk started to make puppy eyes to Lance. "Pleeease!" Lance looked away from him. "...Fine! But you're driving!" Lance turned back and pointed to Hunk. He beamed and got up. "Deal! Be ready to leave in 15 minutes."  

 

Hunk and Lance spent the whole day shopping, but they already walked around the mall and found nothing. "Ok, so we didn't find anything. Want to go home?" Lance asked Hunk with hands on his hips. "Actually, we haven't gone to one store and I think I can find something there. Come on!" Hunk said and started to walk fast. Lance ran after and walked next to him. "What store were you thinking about?" Lance asked, wondering what store was so important to walk fast for. Hunk stopped and turned to him. "Hot Topic..." He started to walk again, but Lance didn't follow. Lance had a disgusted face."Hot Topic?! That emo/geeky store?! No..." Lance hated that store. Everyone that went in there were emos or geeks or both. "Come on, Lance! I have a really good idea and it might be inside Hot Topic. Please! This is the only time we will go!" Lance knew that was a lie. 

Lance sighed and dropped his head. “Fine…But only this once!” Lance said with a finger in the air. Hunk nodded and started to walk, slower this time for Lance to catch up. 

 

They arrived to Hot Topic a few minutes later. Lance made a loud groan while walking in. The store had shirts on each wall, merch from different companies, makeup, and jewelry. Hunk went straight to the band shirts, so Lance hung around the merch and makeup area. The music in the store made Lance want to be deaf. He walked around the disney merch wall and spotted a Little Mermaid necklace that had Ariel’s fork, a little circle with the words “part of your world”, and a shell with a pearl inside. Lance was actually tempted to get it, but he can't let Hunk know he bought something from Hot Topic. Lance looked at the piercing rack until Hunk came up to him with a dark shirt. “Look! I found a shirt with Shay’s favorite band, Make Out Monday.” He was beaming while showing it to Lance. 

 

Lance looked at the shirt and back to Hunk. “Aren’t you guys going to their concert next weekend?” Lance raised his eyebrow. Hunk lowered his head to see the shirt. “Ya, we are. But, it would be great for her to wear it at the concert! What do you think?” Lance looked at Hunk, who was waiting for his honest opinion. “Ya, get it for her. She’s going to love it.” Lance patted Hunk on the back. Hunk folded the shirt. “Ok! We finally found something! Do you want to buy anything? I saw you looking at that Little Mermaid necklace.” Dammit. Lance was caught. “Ya, I might look around some more. I saw some attack on titan things in the back, so I think you would like to che-” Hunk basically ran to the back without letting Lance finish his sentence. Lance laughed to himself and went back to look at the necklace.

 

Lance picked out some makeup palettes to test out and some jewelry. He went to look at the shirts on the wall, until he heard the store door open. There were two people who came in. One of them were very small compared to the person next to them. The person next to them had a mullet, but styled it very well and nice. The mullet guy was cute af and Lance was staring. Lance started to blush and he didn’t know what to do. 

 

Instead he ran to the back where Hunk was. “HUNKHUNKHUNKHUNKHUNKHUUUUNK!” Lance whisperedly screamed. Hunk turned around and found Lance in a ball on the floor. “Are you ok, bu-AH!” Hunk was pulled down to the floor by Lance. “SHHHHHHHHH!” Lance put a finger to Hunk’s lips. Lance was very red and Hunk was very confused. Hunk asked in a whisper, “What happened? Did you see your ex-girlfriend again? I swear to go-” Lance interrupted him. “No, no! Look at the store door.” Hunk lifted his head and saw the mullet boy and the short girl. He recognized the short one. It was Pidge! Hunk had tech club with her and they were good friends. Hunk didn’t recognized the guy next to her though. “See? The guy has a mullet and he is rocking it!” Lance was panicking and Hunk has never seen him this way before.

 

“Why don’t you talk to him? Or say hi.” Hunk suggested, but Lance gave a face. “Idk what to say! Ya, I can say hi, but what next?” Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Wow and the flirt king is asking me about talking to crushes.” Lance glared at him and looked at the guy again. He had to talk to him. Luckily, the guy was next to the disney merch, Lance’s favorite spot. “You can do this. Just think of it as making friends! Well, it is, but you know what I mean!” Hunk encouraged Lance, still looking at the attack on titan merch.

 

You can do this, Lance told himself. He has never been so nervous to talk someone. Lance walked to the disney merch area, where the mullet boy was looking at Nightmare before Christmas stuff.  There was a girl mannequin with a disney backpack and a quoted shirt. Lance was about to make  a pun with Nightmare before Christmas, but he leaned too much into the mannequin that it started to fall. It made a loud sound when it fell. The mullet boy looked around to see what was the noise. He found the mannequin on the floor, so the mullet boy put it up again. Before it fell, Lance quickly ran to Hunk, so no one see it was him. Lance hid behind Hunk with his hands on his eyes. “You are a mess, Lance.” Hunk pointed out.

 

Lance moaned and started to walk back. The mullet boy didn’t suspect a thing, but Lance still walked to the other side of the store. Lance took a deep breathe and started to walk to the boy. Then, the short girl, Pidge, came up to the mullet boy. Lance stopped in his tracks. “Hey, Keith! What do you think about this pop? It’s Peridot! It’s literally me.” The mullet boy laughed and nodded. “You should get it. Also, look at this Sally figure! The detail is amazing!” The boy showed the figure to his friend. Lance went back to Hunk, so confused and blushing more this time. “What is it now?” Hunk had an annoyed tone in his voice. Lance lifted his head and made a groan. “Well I was going to talk to him, but his friend came over and started to talk to him.” Hunk raised an eyebrow and looked over to them.

 

Then, he took out his phone. Hunk texted Pidge that they were in the store and what the situation was with Lance. She texted back to tell Lance that he shouldn’t be nervous. She texted Hunk that Keith has been checking out Lance ever since they walked in the store. Hunk suggested for them to pull Lance and Keith in the middle of the store to talk.

 

So, Hunk said he didn’t want anything else and asked Lance if he wanted anything. Lance passed his things to Hunk and said he would pay him back at their place. They walked to the cashier and register. While Hunk was paying, Lance kept on glancing over Keith’s direction. Pidge asked if he wanted to see anything on the other side of the store. “Ya, let me check out shirts.” Keith said, pointing to the wall of funny anime shirts. While he was checking it out the shirts, Pidge walked over to Lance. 

 

“Hi, are you Lance?” She asked with her arm around him. Lance looked confused. “Ye-” “Great! Hunk told me a lot about you. Now go to my really cute friend, Keith and talk!” Pidge started to push Lance to the shirt section. Lance tried to stop himself, but Pidge was surprisingly strong. Pidge stopped pushing when Lance was next to Keith. Keith noticed Lance and looked away. Both were blushing. 

 

Pidge went to Hunk, who was done with paying and waiting for her to pay also. Lance and Keith were silent for a while. Then, Lance spoke first. “W-what’s your favorite shirt?” Keith turned to him and smiled. “That one.” Keith pointed to a black shirt this a gray cat on a rainbow. Lance started to laugh. “That one is a great one!” Keith blushed and looked at the shirts again. “Which one is yours?” Lance thought for a moment. “Hmmm….maybe that one.” Lance pointed to a blue shirt with words saying “Mermaid in training.” Keith turned to Lance. “You must love mermaids and/or the sea.” Lance smiled and nodded. “Ya, I go to the beach a lot,” Lance took out his hand. “By the way, the name’s Lance.” Keith blushed and shook his hand. “I’m Keith.”

 

They both smiled at each other and looked away, blushing.

 

A few minutes pass, Lance came out of the store with Keith next to him, walking to Hunk and Pidge who were waiting outside of the store. “I guess we’ll see each other soon! Bye.” Keith waved and walked away with Pidge next to him. Hunk looked at Lance, who had an “I'm in love” face. “So, what did you guys ta-” “I GOT HIS NUMBER!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! THANK YOU, HUNK! HOT TOPIC IS MY NEW FAVORITE STORE!!” Lance hugged Hunk so tightly, he almost didn’t let Hunk breathe. “HAHAHA! Your welcome, Lance. Now, let’s go home so you can blab on what you like about this guy.” Lance groaned at that comment, but didn’t say it wasn’t going to happen.

 

“Man, What a day! I really have to thank Shay though.” Lance said, turning to Hunk. Hunk made a disappointed face. “What!! No, I get all the credit!” Lance laughed and turned behind him, still able to see Keith. keith saw Lance glancing and smiled. Lance smiled back and sighed.

 

“Let’s go. I have a cute boy to text later!” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! i was bored and thought of this lol
> 
> tumblr - mari-flower-dl


End file.
